Lady Explosion Murder
by Misty the Fangirly Lady
Summary: A one-shot collection featuring a female Kacchan! Suggestions are recommended (look at the first chapter for specifics on how to suggest a prompt to me) as well as constructive criticism! One-shots will vary from genre-to-genre and pairing(s)-to-none. Fem!Kacchan will be named Katsumi instead of Katsuki. Suggestions for a better title is also welcome! Updated whenever I please.
1. The Deku Feeling (Katsumi x Izuku)

**One-Shot #1: The Deku Feeling**

**Setting: Kindergarten, Woods, Playground**

**Genre: Romance (though it's not all romantic...)**

**Pairing(s): Fem!Bakugou x Midoriya**

**Other Characters: The Two Unnamed Friends**

**Point of View: Third-Person Singular (Fem!Bakugou)**

**Summary: When young Katsumi gets her Quirk for the first time, she acts more confident...and more self-righteous. That self-righteousness has caused her friendship with Midoriya Izuku to sour while she discovers a new feeling she gets with him.**

**Author's Notes: Hey there and welcome to my Fem!Bakugou one-shot collection! Thanks for checking it out! I just thought that it would be interesting and even fun to write Bakugou as a girl, so this one-shot collection is made! Suggestions are welcome and I'll try to go through with them all. I'll credit whoever suggested the prompt when I write it out. Here's what you need to add with your suggestions:**

**-The summary of the prompt (i.e: Katsumi has trouble getting the Hero name she wants and becomes surprised about Deku's.)  
-Whether there are pairings (i.e.: Fem!Bakugou x Midoriya or Fem!Bakugou x Kirishima or if there's another pairing not involving her like IzuOcha) or not (if there are two or more involving her, label who you want her to be with as endgame...or not)  
-The setting of the prompt  
****-The other characters involved in the prompt (if you don't want any other characters, just say no other characters)  
-The point of view (1st, 2nd, 3rd singular of a character or plural of multiple)  
-The (two) genre(s) it is (i.e.: Romance/Humor or Romance)**

**I'll come up with the title when I'm writing the prompt (unless you specify what title it should be called) and the word count will vary. Updates will also vary, since I got other fanfics to write and also a life outside of here. You can suggest whatever you want, the only limitation is that Bakugou has to be female!**

**That said, I hope you like this one-shot! It always thought that IF Bakugou has feelings for Midoriya (not saying it's plausible, but I'm bringing it up for the sake of this one-shot), he would call them the "Deku Feeling" in secret because only he would make him feel that way. It'll also come up in other Fem!BakuDeku one-shots. Here's the one-shot! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since her Quirk manifested at her young age, Bakugou Katsumi became very confident in herself. She always strived to be the best and strongest Hero that ever lived. She let nothing and no one get in the way of her dream.

When she first revealed her Quirk, there were some positive reactions, but also some mixed ones. They were different mixed reactions, but they all fall under the damn _"But she's a GIRL"_ category. Yeah, she was a girl. So what? Girls couldn't have such a destructive Quirk? Well, she did and she was damn proud of it. If anyone was going to give her shit for it, she knew exactly what to give them: an exploding punch to the face! That always showed them who was boss...despite what that hag of a mother and doormat of a dad took it as.

But she has proven herself to others and she'll prove herself to more when she finally gets into U.A. High, the #1 high school for heroic training! The entrance exam was said to be difficult, but she was adamant that it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She was that confident in her Quirk.

That step towards her long-term goal was solidified since she first got her Quirk. However, she felt like waiting for that opportunity to come was taking FOREVER. She just wanted to go there NOW so that she could be the BEST Hero! But she was still a four-year-old...a four-year-old with an awesome explosive Quirk! But then she still has to deal with those lesser than her until then...

That included her friend-no, her "friend", Midoriya Izuku.

Before her Quirk developed, they lived in the neighborhood and became friends. He was nice, she guessed, and admired the #1 Hero himself, All Might, as much as she did. That was why they were friends in the first place, because of their admiration for All Might. Deku was more vocal about it though.

Oh right..."Deku".

After she and everyone else has gotten their Quirks, Deku still didn't get his...making him Quirkless! To her, that was so LAME! He told her that he strived to be like All Might and he got NO Quirk! He was defenseless and useless; therefore, she called him "Deku". She couldn't tell if he minded that or not and she didn't care. He was "Deku", her ultimate lesser.

Not only was he Quirkless, but he also...did something...to her.

Okay, so it was sometime after she's gotten her Quirk. She, him, and a couple of other friends they used to hand out with were going through the forest one time. She was the leader because of course she was and she had the best Quirk, so she was at the front. She walked and led the boys like she was their Queen or something. She liked that.

However, when they reached to the log that worked as a bridge to the other side, she lost her footing and fell straight into the stream. The boys had gasped and called her name. A Hero would never let anything overpower her, so she just popped out of the water, wiped her face, looked up at two of her friends with a big confident grin, and shouted, "I'm alright, you guys! Nothing can stop me!"

She felt so stupid for then realizing that two of her friends were up on the log at the time. She wondered where the hell Deku was before she heard his voice ask, "Are you alright?" Looking dumbfounded, she looked to see him offering her a hand and looking very worried about her. She was stiff for a moment because...well, she was feeling something when she saw him like this.

There wasn't any other time when her heart thumped so hard and her face began to heat up.

Why was she doing that shit? Why was she feeling so...so...damn it, she couldn't think of the word! This wasn't the first time Deku's been nice to her...but it was the first time he tried to help her. It was...she didn't know...sweet(?) of him?

But then...there was the implication that came with him helping her.

He probably thought she couldn't help herself, so he went down to help her himself...it was like he saw her as a goddamn damsel-in-distress. A damsel-in-distress was the LAST thing she wanted to be!

She huffed and stood up, walking and bumping shoulders with him as she announced, "Let's just go already!" From the corner of her eye, she could see that Deku looked hurt by what she did. She did feel a little bad, but she buried it under her pride quick.

That was the beginning of their friendship slowly becoming nonexistent. It was also the beginning of her experiencing that feeling she had when she first saw him try to help her. Later, she would call it the Deku Feeling.

The thing was, she didn't feel it again after that. It remained that way for a while, the girl disregarding that feeling she had before like it was nothing. She liked it that way since that was weird and continued to focus on getting to her goal.

Then another thing happened.

One time, in the park's playground, she and the two other friends were picking on a kid because it was so obvious to her that she was the best and others were inferior. Then Deku, Quirkless DEKU, comes in and stands in front of the bullied kid, his eyes filling up with tears. "Y-you're so mean, Kacchan..." he said in a hurt voice. "Don't you see that he's crying?" Again, she felt stiff by how he looked right now, especially when he started to shift into a fighting position. "I-if you continue, I'll..." He then yelled out, "I'LLNEVERFORGIVEYOU!"

This made her heart feel heavy and her body even more stiff. Her heart thumped like it did before and her face slowly began to heat up. But now...that's all accompanied by this sudden pang of guilt. Why the hell was she like this?! Was this because...she was feeling bad for what she was doing and making him do this?

No...NO, that COULDN'T be it! She was superior to the both of them, she knew it!

"Katsumi-chan?" asked one of her friends. Oh God, now she probably looks awkward in front of them...and it was all because of DEKU!

She instantly thought of what she should do and placed her fist onto her palm, creating a small explosion with that action. "Stop pretending to be a hero..." she said, looking up at him with her sharp, red eyes. "DEKU!" He looked aghast and was frozen in place, the two other friends getting their own Quirks ready before the three charged to Deku to beat him up instead.

Though beating him that day felt very satisfying for her at the time...she couldn't help but feel more guilty about doing it afterwards. She thought beating him up would remove the feeling...instead, it let it stay and torment her every time she saw him.

* * *

**Done! What do you guys think of this one-shot?**

**Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you guys in the next one-shot! :D**


	2. Stupid Cheerleader (Pairingless)

**One-Shot #2: Stupid Cheerleader**

**Setting: U.A. Sports Festival**

**Genre: Humor**

**Pairing(s): None**

**Other Characters: The Girls of Class 1A, Kaminari, Mineta, Izuku (mention), Todoroki (mention)**

**Point of View: Third-Person Singular (Fem!Bakugou)**

**Summary: The girls of Class 1A have been duped into wearing cheerleader outfits and...let's just say Katsumi did not take it well...**

**Author's Notes: I thought this would be a fun idea to write out after rewatching the U.A. Festival arc! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

That Half-n-Half bastard had a rough family life, huh? That would explain that ugly-ass scar on his left eye and why he's so cocky about winning, especially with just his right side. And Deku...got to where he was because of other people? Well, shit, that would make sense. Otherwise, why the hell would he be here? And as if he was going to be Number 1. Katsumi KNEW she was going to be Number 1! The whole world will see it happen here!

She had left Deku and that Half-n-Half bastard to it, thinking about what the hell to do next. She wasn't hungry, she already ate. Plus, lunchtime was almost over, so-

"Kacchan!" called out the girl she cared to know as Round Face. She looked at her with her piercing red eyes.

"Don't call me that, Round Face!" she yelled at her before she grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we need to go!"

She was a little puzzled. "What the hell are you-"

"We need to go to the locker room and get into cheerleader outfits!"

The spiky-haired girl could have sworn she never heard anything more stupid. "WHAT?!"

...

As she got dragged into the locker room, she saw Ponytail Girl making the outfits. Some of the girls were even putting them on. She made one last outfit just for Katsumi and handed it to her, saying, "Here, put this on." Katsumi was stiff, looking beyond pissed about this. The girls looked at her, some of them frowning. "Come on, Bakugou-san. Mineta-san had said we all need to dress in this."

"You TRUST that disgusting piece of shit?!" Ponytail Girl tensed up.

"Hey! We need to wear these for the cheer battle event!" Annoying Invisible Girl said.

"There is no damn cheer battle event!"

"There is! Mineta said he heard from Aizawa-sensei," Weird Earlobes also said, crossing her arms. "I don't like this either, but we have to do it."

"There is a chance that you might get disqualified from the competition if you don't wear the uniform," Frog Face added.

Katsumi felt cold for a second. If she doesn't wear this stupid outfit, she would get disqualified...? WHY WERE THINGS SO STUPID?!

The girls could hear the crowd cheering, meaning that the sports festival has resumed. "Come on! We need to get out to get out there!" Round Face said in a bit of a panic.

The ash-blonde-haired girl grunted and yelled, "FINE! I'LL WEAR THIS PIECE OF SHIT AND ITS STUPID POM-POMS!" The rest of the girls looked intimidated by her outburst, but she didn't care. She just wanted this over with.

...

Finally, with pom-poms at the ready, the girls went out...and everyone went completely silent. Class 1B were looking at them weird...everyone else was actually. Katsumi looked like she wanted to get out of this outfit right now, looking pale and sweating. "Wait a minute..." Present Mic said over the loudspeaker.

"What are they doing?" Aizawa-sensei said over the loudspeaker as well.

_What are we doing...? _Katsumi thought, feeling like shit.

"Jee-whiz, Class 1A! What kind of fanservice is this?!"

Now the spiky-haired girl felt like time stopped and she was frozen in it. "Fan...service...?" she stammered almost inaudibly, beginning to shake a little.

Suddenly, she and the rest of the girls saw the Electric Idiot and the Purple Pervert look lewd and gave each other thumbs-ups. Ponytail Girl snapped and yelled, "MINETA-SAN?! KAMINARI-SAN?! YOU'VE TRICKED US?!"

_They did... _Katsumi never felt so embarrassed, so humiliated, so mortified in her life. She wanted to be Number 1...now she looked like a stupid cheerleader, a girl that's not all that threatening.

The other girls except for Annoying Invisible Girl were downcast about being duped, but Katsumi? Words couldn't describe how angered she felt about this, especially since those two bastards lied about the girls having to wear these...

Round Face came to her slowly, saying, "Uh...Kacchan?"

"I'll kill them," she muttered under her breath, making her a little tense.

"H-huh?"

Then she exploded her pom-poms, making the girls scream and look intimidated once again.

"I'll kill them both." Without any hesitation, she used her Explosion to dash to them to give them a piece of their minds. "I'LL KILL YOU DISGUSTING, PERVERTED BASTARDS!" Both looked like they were in a horror movie before running as fast as they could away from her.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, DON'T KILL ME!" Electric Idiot cried out. "I HELPED YOU WITH THE CALVARY BATTLE EARLIER!"

"YOU THINK THAT'S A GOOD EXCUSE, ELECTRIC PERVERT?!"

"W-WE MUST'VE MISHEARD!" Purple Pervert said, looking back at her with tears. "Can you forgive us...?"

How could she forgive pieces of shit, especially this one? "I'll kill you first." That pervert screamed as loud as he could as he and Electric Idiot continued to run away from her.

"Well, would you look at this?!" Present Mic said through the loudspeaker. "Now Class 1A is showing us a wild goose chase on top of the fanservice!"

"Someone stop this before it gets out of hand," Aizawa also said. "The festival must continue."


End file.
